1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic pulse-generating device, particularly to an electronic pulse-generating device configured for generating electronic pulses to activate a reset IC.
2. Description of Related Art
Integrated circuits are used in many electronic devices. Nowadays, reset ICs are widely used in automobile electronic systems. In use, a reset IC is generally activated by an electronic pulse. However, a voltage supplied by a typical power supply of an automobile electronic system is generally variable over a broad range of about 2V-20V. When a reset IC is used in an automobile electronic system, it may be damaged by such unstable/variable voltage.
Therefore, a new electronic pulse-generating device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.